


I Love You (I Like You)

by sqwaaak



Series: I Love You [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Dowoon is in love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Wonpil is willing to get over Sungjin because Dowoon is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: Finally, they can be happy





	I Love You (I Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so clarification the first one is
> 
> Jae (Brian)
> 
> Second one is
> 
> Wonpil (Wonpil to Sungjin) because I'm dramatic and want to show what a distant character he is 
> 
> Anyways this one is 
> 
> Dowoon (Wonpil)
> 
> Anyways these are the three main drabbles in the series but I'm gonna be posting a book dedicated to Jaehyungparkian kissing here too so look forward to that (aka I'm starved)

Wonpil knocked on his friend's window hesitantly, knowing it was odd that he had shown up unannounced, when the sun was setting.

Only a few moments later, the glass was opened and Wonpil pulled into his room. "How did it go?"

"He kissed me,"

He  _what_?"

Wonpil was going to cry again. What had he been thinking? It only hurt more thinking about the fact that he had used his pain to manipulate his best friend to do something that would only make everything already bad between them worse. "He kissed me, Dowoon-ah. I liked it, I didn't want to, but I liked it," the tears were spilling again.

Dowoon kissed his forehead, pulling him to the bed and laying the elder on his chest, stroking the dark hair lovingly. "Just let it all out Hyung. It's okay." 

Wonpil let himself wrack with sobs, listening to Dowoon's soothing words, but none of it helped. It had built up for too long, he just needed to let go finally. "I love him so much, Dowoon-ah. Why can't he love me back? Why does she have to be here? She likes Younghyun-hyung anyways, can't he just give up and see me already?"

"Hyung, look at me, okay? You don't need him anymore, because I'm here. I love you, Hyung, and that's all that matters. You don't have have to love me back right now, or ever, but I love you, and I'll never leave you alone." he was smiling fondly, hand still in Wonpil's hair.

"I-" he couldn't deny that he felt at least  _something_ for the younger. "I like you. I'm sorry it's not love, because Sungjin-" he was cut off for the second time that day by a pair of lips. 

Except Dowoon's were slightly chapped, and much more sure than Sungjin's. And his hands felt nice instead of awkward when lightly fisted into Wonpil's hair.

The elder couldn't help but kiss back, overwhelmed by the emotions flowing between them. He had been so hung up on Sungjin he didn't even begin to realize just how much he liked Dowoon.

They continued kissing lazily for awhile, limbs tangled together. Wonpil hsd calmed down, hands resting comfortably on the sides of Dowoon's face.

They parted for a quick air break, and Dowoon asked him out. "Go out with me?"

"Okay,"

**Author's Note:**

> Good boys doing good things 
> 
> Does Sungjin end up with Ara-noona?
> 
> Did Jae and Brian end up getting suspended for another scandal?
> 
> Yes, and no
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed this little sorta trilogy and look forward to that Jaehyungparkian kissing book that's totally unnecessary but shall exist anyways


End file.
